pokemon_storm_pokemon_soulfandomcom-20200213-history
Gym Challenge
The Theos Region Gym Challenge The game features a new style of gym challenge. There are 18 gyms scattered around the Theos Region, all of which are optional, however, the player must collect 8 of the 18 badges in order to enter into Victory Road. Players have the choice of which gyms they would like to battle and in whichever order they choose, trainers and gym leaders levels will adjust to a certain level, depending on what the highest level of the player's Pokemon in their party is. The player can battle every gym if they wish, however, they will only gain 8 badges. The Pokemon league will be battles with 8 trainers before facing the the regions current Champion. Normal Gym The first gym the players will encounter is in Kokanos City and is Normal-type, run by the gym leader Jane, a farmer from the Sitari Farm. It's encourgaged that the player battle this gym to show them how the gym challenge works. Bug Gym The second gym the players will come across is in Entomo City and is Bug-Type, run by the young gym leader, Webber, a school kid, obsessed with Bug-type Pokemon. Flying Gym The third gym the players will come across is in Peto City and is Flying-Type, run by the happy and carefree gym leader, Aria, a free spirited trainer. Fighting Gym The forth gym the players will come across is in Exousia City and is Fighting-Type, run by the strong and brave Ronda. Ground Gym The fith gym the players will come across is in Ammodis City and is Ground-Type, run by Landon, an adventurous trainer. Dark Gym The sixth gym the players will come across is in Istoria Town and is Dark-Type, run by Blake, a punk that has a hideout in the Istoria Sewers. Grass Gym The seventh gym the players will come across is in Petalo City and is Grass-Type, run by Daphne, a kind and sweet trainer who also runs the Petalo Orchards. Electric Gym The eighth gym the players will come across is in Lampros City and is Electric-Type, run by Magnus, a Nimbus Corp employee, known for his energetic personality. Ice Gym The ninth gym the players will come across is in Pagoma City and is Ice-Type, run by Foster, a young, famous snowboarder. Rock Gym The tenth gym the players will come across is in Vrachos City and is Rock-Type, run by Rochelle, an explorer and relic hunter. Fire Gym The eleventh gym the players will come across is in Kapnos City and is Fire-Type, run by the exotic trainer, Ignacio. Poison Gym The twelveth gym the players will come across is in Fidi City and is Poison-Type, run by the elegant trainer, Piper. Psychic Gym The thirteenth gym the players will come across is in Thavma Village and is Psychic-Type, run by the goofy magician, Xavier. Ghost Gym The fourteenth gym the players will come across is in Kranio City and is Ghost-Type, run by the mysterious trainer, Willow. Steel Gym The fifthteenth gym the players will comes across is in Sidero City and is Steel-Type, run by the hardworking blacksmith, Stirling. Water Gym The Sixteenth gym the players will come across is in Delear City and is Water-Type, run by the firm fisherman Atlas and his hardworking son, Finnian. Dragon Gym The seventeenth gym the players will come across is in Kastro City and is Dragon-Type, run by the rich and royal, Eliza. Fairy Gym The last gym the players will come across is in Kardia City and is Fairy-Type, run by the beautiful trainer, Tiana.